Fresas con chocolate y nata
by Emiita
Summary: Kushina siempre amó las fresas. –¿Kushina, qué haces aquí? –preguntó Minato, confuso. –Comer fresas con chocolate y nata.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Nada en especial.

**Resumen:** Kushina siempre amó las fresas. – ¿Kushina, qué haces aquí? –preguntó Minato, confuso. –Comer fresas con chocolate y nata.

* * *

><p><strong>Fresas con chocolate y nata<strong>

Removió con esmero el chocolate en la cacerola, observando cómo, cada vez, se derretía más y más, hasta que se quedó en estado líquido. Vertió el contenido en un bol, ya preparado con anticipación, sobre la encimera y se dirigió a la nevera, en busca del bote de nata que compró esa mañana para esta ocasión, agitándolo rítmicamente.

Tomó el plato con las fresas y, una por una, las fue lavando, casi con mimo, quitándoles el rabito verdoso de la coronilla y tirándolo a la basura. Cuando hubo terminado, las secó y colocó, nuevamente en su lugar de origen. Kushina sonrió distraídamente al ver su gran obra acabada. Las fresas, el chocolate y la nata estaban listos.

–Y ahora a comer ¡de verás! –exclamó entusiasmada, alzando una mano al aire.

Kushina siempre amó las fresas. Sip, su plato de comida favorita, por excelencia, era el ramen -sin dudarlo- Pero, las fresas eran su prostre favorito -¿notaste el matiz diferente?- Ese fruto carnoso, de color rojizo, tan aromático y con esa característica combinación de sabores dulce y ácido. Era una delicia para su paladar.

Se quitó el delantal, emocionada, tomó los platos en sus manos como pudo y salió de la cocina dando saltitos cortos y controlados, tratando de no perder el equilibrio -no podía echar a perder su postre ni el tiempo invertido en él.-

Se sentó en la mesa, colocando los tres recipientes enfrente de ella, en un orden establecido por ella misma: fresas, chocolate y nata. Y fueron dispuestas así por algo en concreto, no por el simple azar o porque un cable se fundiera en su cerebro. _Nop_. Todo tenía su causa.

La gente siempre solía comer fresas con chocolate o con nata, o en su defecto, solas. Ella era del pensamiento, que si te gustaba tanto con una como con la otra ¿porqué no combinar los tres? Tres en uno. El resultado era espectacular.

Con sus ojos morados brillando de ilusión, levantó una mano temblorosa por la excitación, dirigiéndola al plato de las fresas, tomando una entre sus dedos. Tragó saliva, expectante. Con rapidez y fluidez -años de práctica- mojó la fresa en chocolate y luego en nata, llevándosela a la boca.

Sus orbes se cerraron cuando sus labios capturaron el fruto y sus dientes mordieron la carnosa carne, recibiendo a su lengua la explosión de sabores del dulce al ácido, estremeciéndola. Sencillamente, disfrutaba comiendo -no era como con el ramen, que lo tragaba muy rápido. No, con este postre, masticaba, saboreaba.-

– ¡Hola Miko, ya estoy en casa! –saludó Minato, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_Oh, mierda_.

Kushina casi murió asfixiada. La fresa se le fue por el camino equivocado y se atragantó. Minato se le acercó preocupado al ver a su amiga apurada tosiendo y con las manos en la garganta. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para ayudarla y corrió a traerle un vaso de agua. La pelirroja se lo tomó de un solo trago.

–Casi me matas, Minato Namikaze ¡de verás! –lo acusó Kushina, señalándolo con un dedo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –se disculpó, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

–Que no vuelva ocurrir, Namikaze.

La cabellera rojiza de Kushina golpeó la nariz de Minato, al ella darse la vuelta, con aires de grandeza, sentándose nuevamente en la silla de su departamento. _Su departamento_. Algo hizo _click_ en la cabeza del rubio y, por un momento, se quedó mirando a la pelirroja confundido. ¿Qué hacía Kushina en su departamento?

– ¿Kushina, qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

– ¿Hum? –ella lo miró con desinterés. –Vine a comer.

Rodó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Acaso no tenía ojos?

– ¿Y por qué vienes a comer a mi casa? –volvió a preguntar.

Kushina bufó. –Mi cocina está hecha un desastre y Mikoto no me deja entrar en la suya. Tiene miedo de que haga explotar algo. ¡Yo! ¡Yo que soy una estupenda cocinera, de verás! –exclamó indignada. –Además, sé que tú eres más ordenado que yo y tu cocina se encuentra en mejores condiciones que la mía.

Minato miró de reojo su cocina. Con todo el revuelo del atragantamiento de la chica se olvidó por completo de que esta era _su casa_ y, tampoco se fijó, del estado de su cocina. Aunque viendo los ingredientes encima de la mesa, lo máximo que podría haber hecho era ensuciar un par de cacharros -o eso esperaba.-

– ¿Y dónde está Miko?

Volvió a preguntar Minato, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja, justo cuando iba a tomar una de sus apreciadas fresas. Una vena comenzaba a hincharse _peligrosamente_ en su frente.

– ¿Cuál Miko? ¿Tienes una fanática encerrada en tu casa, Namikaze?

Kushina le contestó olvidando su enfado contra el chico, burlándose de él. Aunque luego, cierta molestia la invadió -no supo descifrar el por qué- al saber que la tal Miko podría ser una especie de novia del rubio -con la consecuencia de que su vena se volvió a hinchar.- ¿Quién era esa tal Miko, qué hacía viviendo con Minato y por qué no estaba enterada de su existencia? _¡Qué demonios! _

– ¿Quién es esa tal Miko? –entrecerró la mirada y se levantó de un salto, encarando al rubio, con las manos en las caderas.

Minato, apenas y había abierto la boca para poder contestar, al ver la reacción de Kushina estuvo a punto de reírse, pero percibiendo la irritación de la pelirroja y sabiendo lo _susceptible_ que era para ciertos asuntos, prefirió dejarlo en una suave sonrisa amistosa.

–Es mi gata.

–No sabía que tuvieras un gato–frunció el ceño, desconcertada, pero relajándose ante la contestación.

Cuando ella entró en el departamento de Minato -por una ventana, _cabe destacar_. El rubio no tenía ni la más remota idea de seguridad dejaba cualquier ventana abierta como una invitación al robo: _"Pasen, mi casa es tu casa"_- no vio ningún felino. Ella se hubiera enterado si por allí estuviese rondando algún bicho/ser no identificado -era experta en eso.-

–En realidad, Miko no es mía. –Aclaró el rubio–Ella viene a mi departamento a comer, entra y sale cuando quiere, pero normalmente está en casa cuando llego del entrenamiento.

Eso explicaba el por qué de las ventanas abiertas -no era un simple despiste del Namikaze o para mejorar la ventilación del hogar.- Kushina asintió, conforme con la respuesta de Minato, quedándose mirándolo, por un instante, en silencio, pensativa. ¿Acaba de sentir celos de una gata o era su imaginación? _Nah_, era su imaginación -vamos, era _ella_. Ella no podía sentir celos de un animalejo peludo. Además, Minato no era su _novio_, era su _amigo_. No le debía explicaciones. _Duch_.-

Kushina suspiró, soltando todo el aire por la boca, para calmar sus emociones y se volvió a sentar en la silla donde antes estuvo sentada, ajena a la mirada azulada del chico, clavada en ella, observando cada movimiento. Se quedó estático en su lugar, contemplándola, atento, sin perder un _mísero_ detalle. La vio tomar en su mano una fresa y bañarla en chocolate y luego nata y llevársela a la boca en un gesto total de deleite. Era la primera vez que veía a Kushina comer despacio.

– ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí? Siéntate conmigo ¡de verás! –le chilló Kushina, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Minato obedeció en automático, sentándose en la esquina de la mesa, justo a su lado, pero sin apartar la mirada de su rostro redondo y sus labios carnosos y sonrosados. Estaba absorto, disfrutando con el placer de ella, cuando notó _eso_. Por la comisura de sus labios, resbaló una gota traviesa del jugo de la fresa. Inconscientemente, llevó una mano hasta ese lugar, deteniendo el recorrido del líquido.

Los ojos morados de Kushina centellearon en busca de los suyos. Tragó abruptamente lo que tenía en la boca y sus manos temblaron ligeramente, ganándose una bofetada mental por ello -_diablos, concéntrate Uzumaki_.- El rostro del Namikaze se había acercado a ella en el proceso, quedando demasiado cerca de lo que _debería_, y su respiración se estaba volviendo _demasiado _irregular. Sin poder evitarlo, sus orbes cayeron sobre los labios masculinos, observándolos con atención y la duda que rondaba, hacía tiempo ya, su cabeza, volvió con más fuerza. ¿A qué sabrían? ¿Qué sabor tendría un beso de Minato?

_Oh, mierda_. No debería seguir por ese camino -_no sigas por ahí, Kushina_.- Pero siguió. La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ganando más ímpetu a medida que el silencio se iba cerniendo sobre ellos y la cercanía del rubio no la ayudaba mucho a pensar -correctamente.- Soltó todo el aire por la boca, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

–Yo…tú…tenías…

Minato se había quedado en blanco -literalmente.- Su boca se abría y cerraba, buscando unas palabras que nunca llegaron a surgir como deberían de haberlo hecho.

Kushina resopló.

–Oh, cállate y bésame de una maldita vez, Minato Namikaze. –le ordenó en tono impaciente.

Y eso fue un impulso -habló sin pensar, porque no estaba pensando.-

Pero fue una orden efectiva: Minato la besó.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba, de apenas unos centímetros, e hizo chocar su boca con la suya. La mano en su barbilla, pasó a su nuca, sujetándola allí, enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras pelirrojas. Giró su rostro en un ángulo diferente, moviendo de manera vacilante, los labios sobre los de Kushina. Ella le respondió al instante, con avidez, contagiándolo a él.

Ella ahogó un suspiro contra su boca, abriendo ligeramente más su cavidad, y entonces, Minato aprovechó, profundizando el beso, introdujo su lengua, saboreándola por completo, encontrándose con el ácido y dulce sabor de las fresas con el chocolate y la nata.

Se separaron por mera falta de oxígeno, con las respiraciones agitadas, las mejillas sonrojadas y los corazones latiendo desbocados, a una -como si fueran un solo latido. _Pum. Pum_.-

Minato sonrió -era una de esas sonrisas tranquilas y amables, _sinceras_- y agradeció en silencio que Kushina hubiera ido a su casa a comer fresas con chocolate y nata, porque gracias a eso, se dieron un beso. Un beso con sabor a fresas con chocolate y nata.

* * *

><p><em>Holaa ^^ <em>

_Lo sé, se van a terminar aburriendo de mi, todos los one-shot que no hice en todo este tiempo los estoy haciendo ahora xD hacia millones que no publicaba one-shot tan seguidos, pero me viene la idea y me siento con inspiración para escribir xD Aunque este en concreto me quedó raro xD No sé si hay OoC (como siempre xd) pero la idea me vino y tenía que escribirlo, sino me olvidaba (?) xD _

_Nada más que decir xD_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
